


Possession I thru III

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek visits Mulder, confusing the hell out of him.





	Possession I thru III

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Possession by Czeri

AUTHOR: Czeri  
TITLE: Possession  
PAIRING: M/K  
DISCLAIMER: I'm sure at this point everybody knows who belongs to whom and why.  
SPOILERS: Everything.  
THANKS: to Krysa for great beta.  
FEEDBACK: Anyone wants a sequel? Or perhaps you want to stop me from writing one? Contact me at: 

* * *

"(...) Wash me down in Pepsi,  
Sweet obsess possess me.  
What love, what hate  
Could reach the point of no return?  
What love, what hate  
Could reach that point?"  
      NENEH CHERRY

The first time he came to me, I was really beat after a long and extremely unpleasant case. I remember that, when I returned home that night, my greatest dream was to fall on the couch and not to get up until Judgment Day. But Krycek, of course, had to spoil this sophisticated plan.

When he appeared in my living room, I was too tired even to grab my gun. I guess I was hoping he would turn out to be a hallucination. After all, my short "vacation" in a mental hospital hadn't been that long ago and I still wasn't certain I was actually well enough to be let out. Not that I would admit it to Scully or anyone else. Then again, if I started to imagine Krycek of all people, that probably meant I should go and commit myself before it was too late.

"What, you're not even going to try and shoot me?" he asked with that ironic smirk of his, causing a sudden wave of relief wash over me. I wasn't crazy - it really was Krycek in front of me, not just a product of my poor, overheated brain.

"I would," I answered automatically "but I'm too tired to deal with the police now. Could you be so kind as to come back in the morning, so that I can welcome you properly?"

"Yes, I know that you must be exhausted." he said with an unexpected sorrow in his eyes. "That's why I'm here actually. I believe you could use a bubble bath and a massage..."

"Excuse me?!" I spluttered, suddenly remembering that I was supposed to hate the man in the first place.

"Oh come on. The fact that I've lost an arm doesn't mean that I'm incapable of giving you a great massage." Krycek even had the guts to sound hurt.

"Please tell me you're real and that it is you that's nuts and not me." I pleaded, way to tired to keep up my rage for long.

"Jesus, Mulder, this commital has really got to you, hasn't it." Krycek sounded concerned. "Don't worry though. I am really here. You see, I have decided to help you because you are very important to me and my cause."

"Since when have you had a cause?" I snorted, deciding to leave the remaining hundred of questions that had suddenly started to nag at me for later.

"Since I woke up in a secluded silo with an alien life form pouring out of my eyes, nose and mouth." he answered with dignity. "Look Mulder, I'm not in the mood to discuss my reasons with you right now, so shut up and let me take care of you." he added, with a peculiar mixture of tenderness and annoyance in his voice. Then he disappeared into my bathroom together with his duffel bag and soon I could hear the sound of water filling my bathtub.

I stared after him speechless until a wave of well-known rage overcame my confusion. When did the smug bastard take control of the situation? Why did I let him do that, again? Well, I definitely wasn't going to fall for whatever game he was playing with me now. He wasn't leaving this apartament without providing me with some satisfying answers, just for a change.

When he came out again, I was ready for him. I took him by surprise and managed to pin him to the wall, pushing my gun hard against his left temple.

"What the fuck do you want, Krycek?" I hissed at him, letting him know that my patience had finally run out. 

"I told you I want to help you." he answered calmly, looking me straight in the eye.

"And that's your idea of helping me?" I snorted incredulously.

"Not only that. But you're going to deny all the times I've helped you in a more subtle way, so I don't have much choise." 

"Oh, and what times would those be?" I enquired sarcastically.

"Have you ever wondered where the vaccine that you gave Scully had come from? Or how come Skinner agreed to sign you out of the mental hospital? Or how the X-files have come back to you?"

"Have you just admitted you shot an FBI agent?" I interrupted harshly, fighting with the sudden surge to kiss this wonderful man who had freed me from the horrible Jeffy Spender.

Krycek rolled his eyes and sighed heavily: "You're such an asshole Mulder. Have I mentioned shooting anyone?"

"No, you haven't." I agreed and stepped away from him, suddenly disheartened. "Get the hell out of here before I change my mind and decide to kill you after all."

"No, I won't. Stop being difficult and get in the bath." Krycek said tiredly. 

"How do I know you haven't put acid into it?" I eyed him suspiciously, no longer able to deny that the prospect of a hot bubble bath seemed very tempting indeed.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Krycek exclaimed lifting his arm in desperation. "I give up! Go and torment someone else; I've had enough!"

"Alright, alright! You don't have to be this touchy." I grumbled entering the bathroom. The bathtub, filled with white bubbles and smelling of sandalwood, was a truly heavenly picture for my fatigued eyes. Not giving myself time to have second thoughts, I closed the door, took off my clothes and sank into the tub.

I still didn't know what it was all about, or why Krycek was so desperate to help me. However, in the dazed state I was in at the moment, I didn't feel able to analyze the man. I could always do that the next day. For now, taking whatever advantage I could of the situation seemed like an extremely wise idea.

I guess I must have dozed off because the next thing I registered was Krycek knocking on the door and asking if I was OK. 

"Krycek, what the hell are you still doing here!?" I shouted but my heart wasn't in it. The hot water enveloping my body and the delicate aroma of the scented oil Krycek must have put into the water had sucked all the strenght from me.

"What, you don't remember?" Krycek sounded surprised. "I told you that I was going to give you a massage after the bath. With that eidetic memory of yours you can't have forgotten."

"You're crazy." I announced before I could stop myself, and then flinched waiting for him to comment on my own mental state.

But Krycek just said gently: "Get out of the tub before the water gets cold." and went away.

I sat for a moment in stunned silence, trying to process what the hell had just happened. I had given him my head on a plate and he hadn't used it; Alex Krycek, the rat bastard, the guy who had killed my father and who ... had prepared me a bubble bath and was now offering to give me a massage. Damn, I could feel a massive headache coming.

I jumped out of the water, which by this time had become unpleasantly cool, and towelled myself dry. Then I fastened the towel around my waist, took a deep breath and went out to face the rest of this gentle nightmare.

There was no trace of Krycek in my living room but I managed to find him in my bedroom, or at least in the room that used to be my bedroom but now was somehow ... changed. 

The main difference that I could pin down was that my bed was actually visible, standing proudly in the middle of the room, covered with a white silk sheet. 

The second thing was the light. Instead of the flat, artificial illumination provided by the main lamp, the bedroom was filled with the golden, flickering glow of dozens of candles, placed all around the bed.

And last, but certainly not least, was Alex Krycek, standing in the middle of it all, in black jeans and a tight, long-sleeved T-shirt, and laying out a collection of scented massage oils on a silver tray. At my muffled gasp he looked up at me and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You like it?" he asked innocently. "I wasn't sure what smell you'd prefer, so I brought them all." he explained pointing at the tray.

My knees felt as if they were going to give, so I came to the bed and sat on it heavily, all the time desperately trying to find some argument I could throw in his face to make him go away together with his seductiveness. Because I was being seduced, of that I had no doubt.

"So? Which scent?" the question practically whispered in my ear startled me and made my thoughts scatter, completely burying my chance of getting out of this. As the hot breath tickled my neck, I felt the last of my defences crumble and turn into dust.

Defeated, I lay down and said with resignation: "I don't care, just get this over with and leave me alone."

Krycek laughed - a low, sexy sound that made me thrill with anticipation - and commented huskily: "You know, you said that as if I was here to kill you and not to make you feel better."

"Are you? Here to kill me, I mean?" I asked out of habit, but Krycek didn't dignify my remark with an answer. Instead he set to work.

He squeezed a fair amount of what smelled like cinnamon oil into the hollow along my spine and started to gently rub my back, relaxing the knotted muscles and comforting my aching flesh. Then he proceeded to massage my legs, first my feet, then calves, thighs and finally his hand sneaked under the towel to knead my buttocks.

Reveling in the sensual pleasure of the massage, I didn't even notice when Krycek lost the towel altogether and began to openly stroke my naked butt. I just let the delightful sensation caused by his expert touches seep through my seemingly boneless body until it was no longer comfortable for me to lay on my stomach. Then I started to worry.

Eventually Krycek slapped my ass teasingly and told me to turn over. 

Although I successfully concealed the needy moan that tried to escape me as the mild sting filled my cock with even more heat, there was no way I could hide my arousal if I did what he was asking. My dick was throbbing and trying to dig its way through the mattress, as if the whole tension from my body had flown into it instead of disappearing, and I had no illusions that it wouldn't glue itself to my stomach as soon as it gained enough room to do this. What's more, I couldn't trust my reaction at the sight of Krycek in his ridiculously thin T-shirt. He was beautiful in this dangerous way that made you want to touch him, even though you had never suspected yourself of being interested in the same gender. All in all, the last thing I wanted at the moment was to turn over, no matter how painful my current position was.

"Hey, turn over, don't be shy." Krycek insisted, making me realise that I needed to think of a way out of this NOW if I wanted to keep my honour intact.

"This doesn't change the fact that I hate you for killing my father." I stated harshly, hoping to offend him strongly enough to make him go away. "You can't expect to be redeemed by giving me a massage."

"I know that." Krycek answered seriously. 

There was something in his voice, some sadness and honesty, that made me want to see his face desperately. I cursed my unfortunate position and tried again: "I mean it Krycek. I won't hesitate to kill you the next time I see you. You're the same scum sucking rat bastard to me as you've always been."

"I understand." Krycek said quietly, ignoring the venom dripping from my words with meekness I couldn't fathom. Alex Krycek in the submissive mode was something I had never even suspected existed. I wondered how far he would go in this game he was apparently playing with me. He had let me beat the shit out of him during our earlier encounters but this was something new, something more.

Tired of my fruitless pondering, I decided to check his limits and without further delay I turned over to reveal my unambiguous state.

If my arousal surprised him, he didn't let it show. However, he didn't react with a smug grin and a smart-ass comment either. If anything, he looked ... concerned.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Krycek finally asked, pointing at my crotch.

Even though I'd expected this sort of reaction, I was still stunned when I heard the actual words. As soon as I managed to get a grip of myself again, I sneered at him: "I should have known that whoring yourself isn't below you, Krycek."

He didn't answer, just kept looking at me, accepting the insult without protest - like he had done with the previous ones.

"What's your goal?" I was wondering until I noticed that he was still waiting for me to answer. And just then I realised what a beautiful trap I had managed to prepare for myself.

I had a pliant Krycek before me, offering to take care of my persistent hard-on and not allowing himself to be discouraged by my cheap insults. My only options were to either chicken out and let him win, or to sink myself even further in the surreal situation with the offensive attitude I had so carelessly adopted.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and called his bluff: "Well OK, show me just how much of a cock-sucking scum you are."

He was on me in an instant. The echo of my words was still lingering in the air when his hot mouth surrounded my aching flesh. 

I was lost. All possible words of protest were drowned in the loud moan that escaped me as my cock unexpectedly entered Heaven. I arched off the bed, totally unable to stop my shameless cries of ecstasy while his talented lips worked their magic on my most sensitive organ.

It was way too long since I'd received a decent blowjob, and he was... Let's just say that Krycek knew what he was doing.

His tongue was swirling around the head of my cock in maddening circles, sending jolts of electric pleasure up and down my spine. My skin was burning while my feet went cold, only to be filled with dizzyingly sweet tingling. And he hadn't even swallowed me yet.

I looked down at him and gasped at the unbelievably erotic sight of his luscious lips stretched around my erection. Then my eyes locked with his, the burning pair of emeralds observing and possessing me, exploiting the distraction his silky mouth caused to the maximum.

When Krycek noticed I was looking at him, he lowered his eyes with deliberate slowness, moved forward changing the angle and worked his lips down my shaft until I was buried in the wet heat to the hilt.

I bucked and threw my head back against the pillow as a wordless cry of passion broke from my constricted throat. For a moment I felt the panic seize me because my body didn't seem to remember how to breathe, but the adrenaline rush caused by the temporary lack of oxygen only intensified my pleasure.

I wanted to cup the dark head moving rhythmically between my legs but my fists were twisted into the sheet too tightly to be removed. All I could do was strenghten my grip even further and hold on for dear life.

I can't tell which stimuli was the strongest: the way his tongue rubbed the underside of my cock whenever he moved, the way his throat muscles massaged the head of my dick, or the way his impossibly long eyelashes tickled my belly when his lips engulfed my cock completely. I guess it must have been the joined actions of all these factors that finally sent me flying over the edge.

The orgasm hit me like a lightning, tearing up my body and stealing a part of my soul, which Krycek immediately absorbed, purring with content. 

"You're the Devil." I gasped when the gift of speech was returned to me, my nerve endings still tingling with the intense pleasure that had filled them up just moments earlier.

Krycek just smiled mysteriously and said nothing, letting my stupefied brain weave the wildest theories.

Although he didn't exactly disappear in a cloud of smoke, it was close enough since I was watching him pack his toys and leave with my eyes still fogged in the post-coital satiety. And the only trace of his presence I had was the white, silk sheet on which I was lying and which was completely ruined by the greasy stains of the massage oil.

I wasn't sure what the hell had just happened, or whether he would come back. Strangely enough, I didn't even care. I just let the reality slip away from me and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

AUTHOR: Czeri  
TITLE: Possession 2 - Sinking Deeper  
PAIRING: M/K  
RATING: NC-17  
DISCLAIMER: They belong to Chris Carter, although I don't think he'll be very happy about that fact after this.  
SPOILERS: Everything. Takes place right after my earlier story "Possession".  
WARNING: This is just too silly, I know, but I couldn't help it.  
THANKS: to Leny for great beta.  
FEEDBACK: You might want to seriously consider e-mailing me. That's the only way you can stop me. :laughs evilly: Contact me here: 

* * *

"And when the time is right,  
I get you in my sight,  
I'll reach into your life  
and look around inside."  
SUGAR RAY

I woke up the next morning in a mood way too merry for me to feel comfortable with. After all, I had the image of a martyr to maintain. But everything was against me: the sun was shining cheerfully through the window, making my cramped and dusty apartment look cozy; instead of the usual horns of passing cars, I could hear birds twittering in a nearby park; and even my own body was humming silently with contentment I hadn't felt in ages.

Aware that I owed my unusually good spirits Alex Krycek and hating that fact immensely, I was absolutely horrified when I saw the goofy grin I was sporting in the bathroom mirror. It took me about 15 minutes to wipe the silly expression off my face and return to my patented bland stare. However, try as I might, I simply couldn't get rid of the post-coital glow, characteristic to every sexually satisfied human being. Finally I decided to let it be, hoping that Scully would simply assume I'd got a new porn movie or something and wouldn't ask me too many questions. I really hated lying to her, not to mention that she could see through me without any problem if I even tried.

On my way to work I caught myself singing to some song on the radio and that actually pissed me off. Who was he, after all, to turn my world upside down like that?! I have NEVER in my life sung along to ANY stupid song! I COULDN'T sing for crying out loud! I was going to get him for this. All I had to do was wait until my over-sensitive conscience would wake up and put everything back in place, so that my life aim would again be to hunt Krycek down and kill him. With that carefully laid plan I entered the office and prepared myself to face all the neglected paper work.

By the end of the day, however, my natural guilt has still been stubbornly refusing to kick in. I was crushed. I mean, if there was one thing in my life that I could take for granted, it was that I would feel guilty of whatever had happened to myself or people around me. And now it seemed that Krycek managed to take even this constant away from me by the simple act of applying his lying mouth to my cock. Jesus, I couldn't believe I'd needed to get laid that badly.

My irritation eventually overcame the annoying cheerfulness and by the time I returned home after work, I already was my usual sulky self.

I half expected Krycek to appear in my apartment again that night but it was not until a week after, that I sensed his dark presence in my living room.

During the week I'd been trying very hard not to think about him, since every attempt to analyze his peculiar behaviour and possible motives resulted in my cock achieving record breaking levels of stiffness. There was just something incredibly erotic about having my own sex slave, even if it was a man. I knew that Krycek said he wanted to "help" me and not to "satisfy my every whim" but still, he gave me a blowjob, didn't he? And it was my own suggestion, Krycek himself seemed to be absolutely indifferent to the way I'd chosen him to relieve my arousal. That line of thought led naturally to another question: Would Alex Krycek spread his legs for me if I told him to? At that point I usually gave up my contemplation to take an extremely long and extremely cold shower.

So when I realised that I was no longer alone in the room, the strangest rush of emotions washed over me. There was relief, fear, anticipation, confusion, curiosity and a great deal of excitement, to name just a few. What I lacked, however, was the fury I usually felt around him, that blind, burning rage that used to lead me through all our earlier encounters. Without it, I felt naked and vulnerable, uncertain of how I should behave. All I could do was imitate my usual reactions, hoping that he would conduct this particular meeting. I tried hard not to blush as I grasped at my gun, cleverly hidden under the couch cushion, and said casually: "You forgot something the last time you were here, Krycek?"

"No, I don't believe I did." he answered thoughtfully. "Why, you've found something that doesn't belong to you?"

The mocking tone of his voice immediately made me lose my temper. "You fucking bastard!" I shouted, turning around rapidly and pointing my gun at him. "Who gave you the right to come in here like that?! I told you I'd shoot you the next time I see you, did you think I was kidding?!"

Krycek just kept looking at me calmly and said: "No, I thought you were perfectly serious, Fox."

That did it. The sound of my hated first name literally made me see red. I dropped the gun, knowing that merely shooting him would never satisfy my bloodthirst, and with a furious growl deep in my throat I lunged at him, set to kill.

I'm still not sure what eventually stopped me from strangling him. I suppose it was the sudden realisation that the fight was as much of an act as what he had done the week earlier, only that it's purpose was different.

"You're just letting me get some of my frustration out on you, aren't you." I stated discouraged and let go of his throat.

Krycek took a deep breath and looked at me searchingly. "I don't know." he said. "Are you frustrated, Fox?"

Another wave of rage rolled through me but I managed to conceal the resulting impulse to punch him since I knew he somehow wanted me to do just that.

"Why?" I asked helplessly, ignoring his question.

Krycek narrowed his eyes and contemplated me for a minute before he answered: "You know Mulder? If you just started to listen to what people are saying to you, you'd probably have the answers to half of your questions already."

"Don't try to irritate me, it won't work." I snarled at him. "And I don't buy you suddenly becoming an altruist whose life aim is to help his greatest enemy. Oh wait, I forgot, you're not my enemy, you're my friend, isn't that right tovarish?"

I watched with satisfaction as Krycek's eyes widened with surprise for a split second. Apparently the bastard didn't think I'd remember his little comment in Russian and have it translated. Well, tough luck, I did.

Krycek regained his composure much quicker than I would have liked him to. "So you do listen to what people are telling you but you still choose to be such an unyielding, narrow-minded asshole." he commented cuttingly.

I gasped. I had been called many names in the course of my career but it was definitely the first time someone accused me of being narrow-minded. How the fuck did he do that, give all our encounters that surreal element that was stealing my arguments and making me defenceless to his mind games? I knew that there had to be some sense in this madness, some way for me to defeat him, but the signals he was giving away were just too damn confusing.

"Get the hell off me." Krycek's impatient demand suddenly made me painfully conscious of my current position: I was straddling him, with my knees pressed hard against his hips in an attempt to keep him immobile, while most of my body's weight was resting on my hands, placed on either side of Krycek's head. I could feel warmth radiate from his firm body and seep freely through the inner sides of my legs to settle in the general area of my groin. The whole situation somehow became shockingly erotic.

"This is ridiculous!" I thought in panic. "I've been fighting with him before and it never felt like this! On that truck in Tunguska, for example, I was practically lying on him when I was trying to cut his throat with that makeshift knife, and I didn't feel anything but hatred, even though I had his thighs around my waist and I was virtually nuzzling his neck..." Damn, this line of thought definitely wasn't helping my hard-on to subside. Or maybe I didn't have to make it subside? I eyed Krycek speculatively, wondering how to switch him into the geisha mode he was in the week before.

Then I noticed his duffel bag lying nearby on the floor, where he must have dropped it when I landed on him earlier, and I stretched my arm to pull it closer. I wasn't about to grant his request and get off him. In fact, I even shifted my position so that I was now sitting on his stomach - as far as I was concerned, the more uncomfortable he was, the better - and with my now freed hands, I started to investigate the bag's contents.

"What, no silk sheets and massage oils today? I'm disappointed in you, Krycek." I mocked him. "Ah, but there are some candles! What were you going to do? Let hot wax drip on me? Or were the candles supposed to provide romantic illumination?"

Krycek didn't answer my questions, he just kept looking at me through his lowered lashes, but that was OK, because I didn't expect answers from him anyway. Even though I was perfectly aware how immature and petty my behaviour was, I simply couldn't help myself.

"And what's that? A feather? What the hell would you need a feather for *Alex*?" I dived further into the bag and suddenly my fingers closed around the objects I was secretly hoping to find there all along. With a victorious growl deep in my throat I took them out and exclaimed triumphantly: "Aha! A tube of lubricant and condoms! I can see you had some serious plans for tonight!"

I looked down at him, seeking any trace of emotion on his stony face, but as he remained expressionless, I added with a cruel smile: "I guess we should put them to good use then. Take off your clothes."

To my amazement Krycek actually started to undress, without complaint or sarcastic remark. As he was struggling to take off his jacket, I finally stood up and stepped away to give him enough room.

"It can't be that easy, can it?" I thought incredulously. "Is that the key, to simply give him orders and he will obey? But that's not the way it worked the last time! Still, I might as well try it now since I don't have any better clues."

Meanwhile Krycek lost his jacket and was now awkwardly unbuttoning his shirt.

I watched him for a while in fascination, not caring one bit if it made him feel uncomfortable, until I finally decided to take the party to the bedroom - I didn't want to desecrate my couch by the unholy act I was going to commit.

Krycek followed my lead meekly, never stopping removing his clothes. By the time I prepared the bed and started to light the candles, he had already taken off the shirt and a V-neck underneath, and unbuckled the prosthesis.

I didn't want to look at him, so instead I concentrated on the candles. The truth was, all my courage had evaporated the moment I realised what exactly it was I was about to do. I didn't have any experience in gay sex, just some general ideas, and the last thing I wanted was to present myself as a clumsy virgin. After all, the point of the whole event was to make Krycek scream and writhe in my arms, so that I would regain some dignity and take back the piece of my soul he had stolen the week earlier. By the time I lit the last candle I was so fucking nervous I wanted nothing more than to call the whole thing off. Only that there was no way out. I was trapped.

I mustered all the courage I had left and lifted my head to look at him.

Krycek stood in front of me, glamorously naked, letting the unsteady candlelight paint golden, flickering shadows on the smooth skin covering his powerful body.

I was struck speechless. All coherence deserted me at the vision before me - the man was fucking gorgeous! The voyeuristic part of my nature couldn't help but admire the graceful contour of his neck, the finely shaped pectorals, the slim waist and the long, sinewy legs. Even the horrible mutilation he had undergone didn't take away the air of perfection surrounding him. The lack of an arm merely stressed the fact that this was no ordinary stud but a deadly predator and you should consider yourself very lucky if you were chosen to be his mate and not his prey. I felt violent stirring in my groin as my dying erection came back with a vengeance and suddenly all my doubts and fears lost their significance. All I could concentrate on was the burning need to touch him.

I took a tentative step forward and put my hand on his warm chest.

Krycek didn't react, silently letting me know that I was free to do whatever I wanted with him.

Intoxicated with the power I had over him, I started to run my hands greedily all over his body. My fingers were investigating every plain and curve of his muscular torso, committing to memory their perfect shape. Every time I came across a scar marking his velvety skin, a jolt of fire tightened my spine and tickled my cock at the remembrance of how dangerous the sensual creature in my arms really was. God, I wanted him.

I pushed him down on the bed and started to explore in earnest, this time using my lips and tongue along with my hands. I was planning to discover each and every spot on his lean body that made him pant a little more breathlessly and blush a little more deeply when I touched it in the proper way.

By the time I reached his throbbing cock, we were both half conscious with lust. However, just as I was about to swallow his straining erection, a feeble voice of reason managed to force its way through the haze filling my brain and stopped me at the last second.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! This man is a traitor and a murderer, and you're going to suck his dick?!" the voice, sounding suspiciously like Scully, screamed at me. "Go on with your original plan if you have to but for Christ's sake, keep your mouth off him!"

I licked my lips and whimpered miserably. I wanted to taste Krycek's cock so badly that it caused me almost physical pain not to lean down and lick away the pearly drops of moisture shining at the swollen tip. But I knew that the voice was right - I'd never forgive myself if I gave to the temptation and did what I so longed to do. Rather than wrapping my tongue around the hard shaft, I finally settled for kissing Krycek's flat stomach, thoroughly enjoying the way his skin was warming with desire under my ministrations.

As I was nuzzling the dark curls on his underbelly, inhaling the heady, musky smell of another man, myriads of self-accusing questions ran through my head. How on Earth could he excite me that much? Why did I love the way his scent seemed to invade my nostrils, leaving behind the teasing trace that was practically driving me insane with lust? I wasn't gay, was I?

As usual, Krycek made my thoughts scatter at the least (or most, depending on the point of view) appropriate moment; this time by spreading his thighs and moaning impatiently.

The remaining grey cells in my brain melted into mush at that sight of ultimate submission; especially since it was coming from this man. With the last bit of reason I grabbed the lube, squeezed some of it on my fingers and then I simply let my instincts take over. Which was probably for the better since otherwise I'd never get the nerve to actually go on with my plan. As it was, my hand found its way to Alex's opening all by itself and in no time my index finger was buried in the tight heat of his body. I started to move it delicately, trying to spread the lubricant all over the narrow channel and to relax the constricting muscles. Soon they loosened enough for me to work the second and then the third finger in. I started to move my hand in and out suggestively when I came across a little, hard nub. As I stroked it tentatively, Krycek's body jerked violently and I heard him cry out in passion. I lifted my head to look at him and for the second time that night his beauty overwhelmed me completely. No man had the right to be so stunningly gorgeous! Yet, Alex with his soft lips parted, sable eyelashes resting on his flushed cheeks and neck arched in ecstasy was a sight well worth admiring.

Suddenly the incredible lashes fluttered up releasing two rays of green fire that shot straight at me. "Now... I'm ready now." he groaned hotly.

The urgency in his husky voice startled me out of my reverie and pushed my body into action. I put on a condom, grabbed the base of my cock and slowly entered the tempting body beneath me. I felt as if an iron vise closed around my hips and the tightness of Krycek's ass only fostered this illusion of unusual heaviness of my groin. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion now. I knew that couldn't be good because I only felt like this right before orgasm and I simply wasn't allowed to come yet, not before he did. Desperately fighting with the first signs of that intense, tingling sweetness deviously twisting my body into climax, I started to stroke Alex's cock in an attempt to bring him off before it'd be too late.

I was losing myself in the heat of our joined bodies, melting in it, and it was wrong, something was terribly, painfully wrong. I looked up at him and, surely, his eyes had that detached gleam I remembered from the week before, as he was greedily soaking up every sensation, my every moan and every strained breath I took. He was practically devouring me with his eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it, already too far gone to have any control over the frenzied rhythm of my thrusts, each one pulling me even further towards ultimate surrender.

Then he smiled at me gently, happily, as if what we were doing was the most wonderful thing in the world and I felt it -the orgasm crawling up my back like a small, furry animal, its claws scratching my skin as it scurried along my spine to finally change direction and sink its sharp teeth at the small of my back. The heat exploded beneath my eyelids and I started to tremble as wave after wave of pleasure drowned my senses.

I heard Alex's distant moan of ecstasy and soon his body was shuddering together with mine, lost in the same thickly sweet sensation I was experiencing.

Finally my muscles gave in and I fell on top of him in a boneless heap, too spent to care about getting myself clean or even retreating from the warm haven of Krycek's tight ass. I guess I would have slept like that, still buried in his inviting body, if he hadn't started to squirm after a few blissful moments of complete peace.

At first I tried to ignore him but it was becoming increasingly difficult as his struggles gained in intensity. Finally I gave up pretending to be asleep and snarled at him: "What?!"

Krycek stilled and remained silent for a while. I could almost hear the wheels in his head turning as he was forming different answers and dismissing all of them. Eventually he said simply: "I have to go."

"What, my hour's up?" I commented, trying to sound mad, which was not an easy task after what could only be described as the best sex I ever had.

He stilled again and for a crazy moment I had the impression he was going to return to his Krycek-the-rat-bastard persona and respond to my remark with an insult of his own but all he said was: "Something like that."

Reluctantly I pulled away from him and rolled to the side, giving him the freedom he so craved. Although at the moment I was in no state to contemplate the reasons for my unwillingness to let him go, I knew that they were going to haunt me as soon as I woke up the next day. For now it took all the concentration I had left to get rid of the condom and wipe away the sperm covering my belly.

Meanwhile, Krycek managed to clean himself, put on his clothes and put out the candles.

I was watching him enviously, wondering absently where he got all the energy from, with a strange, sinking feeling in my gut. It was only after he was gone, however, that I realised what the reason for the unnerving sensation was: I've just lost another battle, doing exactly what he'd expected me to do, what he'd been PREPARED for me to do. What's more, while it lasted I was convinced that it was I who controlled the situation. I even felt bad about the bruises on his neck for crying out loud! But the absolute worst part was that even when I finally discovered what was really going on, all it took was one smile, one fucking innocent smile, to reassure me and make me come.

Manipulative bastard - he played me as if I was an idiot. Again.

 

* * *

 

AUTHOR: Czeri   
TITLE: Possession 3 - Mind Over Matter   
PAIRING: M/K   
RATING: NC-17   
DISCLAIMER: CC, you can take it if you want (actually, I'd even like to see it in the show :hint, hint:).   
SPOILERS: Everything up to "Biogenesis". It'd be a good idea to check out the two previous chapters before reading this one as they come immediately one after another. They can be found at the RatB archive or at my page: http://www.slashcity.org/~czeri/   
SERIES SUMMARY: Krycek visits Mulder, confusing the hell out of him.   
NOTE: Did I say parody the last time? Well, I was wrong, this is parody. But don't get used to it, I'm planning major angst for the last two chapters. Well okay, just for the fifth chapter. Still, it's coming. There is the chocolate sauce for Wicked Cherub in here, but the answers she's been waiting for got yet again a tiny bit delayed.   
THANKS: to Dr. Ruthless and Krysa for wonderful beta.   
FEEDBACK: I know it took me quite a while to write this, but you can still at least let me know you've read it. Pretty please... Contact me at: 

* * *

Possession III   
Mind Over Matter   
by Czeri 

"I'd rather be liberated   
I find myself captivated   
Stop doing what you...   
Keep doing it too..."   
CATATONIA 

Manipulative bastard - he played me as if I was an idiot. Again. 

The conclusion with which I had fallen asleep did nothing to disturb my rest. Once again I woke up cheerful and glowing, wearing the same satisfied grin I thought I'd got rid of permanently the week before. This time, however, it took me only about five minutes to remove all traces of happiness from my face. The practise from the week before proved very helpful indeed. 

I spent the whole journey to work and the first half hour already in the office carefully not thinking about the previous night. It was only the realisation of how ineffective that strategy had turned out to be the week before which finally convinced me to get my head out of the sand. 

I thoughtfully moved my chair closer to the desk to cover my body's inevitable reaction and let myself be flooded with memories of the previous night. 

A warm flush instantly crept up my face as my senses were assaulted with the sensations from the night before. It was all so real: Krycek's smell, the salty taste of his satin skin, the feel of his hardened nipples rubbing against my chest, and most of all, the incredible heat surrounding my cock when I was buried deep in his statuesque body. I almost came in my pants, right there and then, and only the thought of Scully sitting at the desk on my right and probably watching me carefully right at that moment, trying to guess what was wrong with me, saved me from destroying my boxers and possibly my suit pants while I was at it. 

I bit my lip and, when I regained some semblance of control over my body, stole a quick glance at Scully, certain that I would encounter a blue questioning gaze and hear the troubled "Mulder, are you OK?". Luckily, though, she seemed to be too engrossed in her medical journals to notice my odd behaviour. 

I sighed with relief and returned to the problem at hand, which was: How to think about Krycek without achieving an orgasm? God, I couldn't believe how ridiculous my life had become all of a sudden. 

Eventually I decided to concentrate on one problem at a time, hoping to cheat my libido by indulging my mind in contemplation of a concrete question. 

First of all, why did Krycek come to me? He claimed he wanted to help me but I'd learnt the hard way never to trust the lying bastard. On the other hand, I somehow couldn't think of anything he might have gained by doing what he had done. If he simply wanted to mess with my head, there were more efficient ways. Yet, for some reason, Krycek decided that endangering his life by fulfilling my desires was a good idea. Maybe he'd finally lost his mind? Not an improbable occurrence considering all he'd been through and all he knew about. The only problem with that theory was that the last thing Krycek behaved like was a madman. Quite the opposite actually; he was perfectly in control of the situation - more so than I was. 

OK, so let's assume, just hypothetically, that he really was trying to help me, without any hidden agenda. What would that mean? 

My head instantly started to swim with half-formed theories, some of which were really scary. I clearly wasn't ready to answer that question yet. 

With much effort I managed to silence my mind and move on to the next aspect of the matter: Why did Krycek choose that particular way of helping me? Could it even be considered helping? He said that he had used more indirect ways before, things like stealing the vaccine from the Russians or making Skinner reconsider my committal, but I had no way to find out if that was true. He even mentioned himself that I probably wouldn't believe him and therefore he had to change his tactics. That, however, didn't mean I should trust him just to spite him... 

OK, another dead-end. I had better find something else to ponder before I lost myself completely in attempting to disentangle the layer upon layer of mind games he was playing with me. 

Perhaps it was time for me to take up the thing that struck me most during his visits; Krycek's desperation to let me know he was on my side, even if only from time to time. 

Well, that one seemed easy enough: Krycek was always playing in more than one league at a time, double-, triple- or even quadruple-crossing anyone stupid enough to trust him. It was one of his survival methods no doubt, ensuring that, whoever came out on top in the end, he would have been seen on their side. 

Or was it? 

Yeah, it was. 

Maybe. 

Fuck. 

It was painfully obvious that I had no clue as to what really made the puzzling bastard tick. And that meant that the only thing I could do was try and establish the cause of my own behaviour, no matter how much I cringed inwardly at the thought of digging into the feelings this particular person awoke. 

Gritting my teeth, I summoned all my courage and faced the music: It was I who, in a way, had initiated the sex both times. 

Clueless as I was as to why I got hard during the massage he'd given me, I had to accept the fact that I DID get hard, and that it wasn't my natural reaction to receiving a massage at all. It actually seemed more like my natural reaction to Krycek, if I took into account all the half-erections I'd got during our earlier encounters and which I used to ascribe to the free flow of adrenaline through my body. Did that mean then that I was actually attracted to a man? 

I paused and doubtfully reconsidered my conclusion. Could it really be so? After all, I'd never traced in myself even the slightest inclination towards the same sex. Unless I counted the recent insanity of course, or my earlier persistent need to hit Alex whenever I saw him. It seemed then that my every potential step to bisexuality was caused by that long-lashed devil. Even now, when I tried to think about any other man as a possible lover, I only felt disgust, while thinking about him caused instant waves of heat wash through my body. 

So what was so special about him that made me crave him, heedless of my usual sexual preferences? I had to admit that he was gorgeous, but there certainly were more beautiful males in the world, the fact that I somehow couldn't think of any at that moment notwithstanding, and I didn't lust for any of them. What could it be then? The fact that he believed me, that he *knew*? His independence? Traitorous nature? The mystery always surrounding him? What? 

I had no idea. 

Yet the fact remained - I wanted him. I could feel the burning desire spiral in the pit of my stomach and lurk in my groin even now, when I was carefully blocking the images of his naked body writhing underneath mine from entering my mind. 

Now, did he want me? The evidence seemed to indicate that he did but on the other hand it wasn't exceptionally difficult to imagine Krycek whoring himself to achieve whatever evil ends he wanted to achieve. Actually, when I was thinking about it, I remembered that I did suggest that both times and he didn't even protest. Did his lack of denial mean he admitted I guessed correctly? And if so, exactly how many people was he "helping"? 

The world darkened suddenly, and got hazy round the edges as red-hot fury unexpectedly surged through my body at the possibility of Krycek submitting to someone else. 

Was he?! Was I just one of the fools he fucked for some yet uncovered but certainly menacing reason?! Who were the others?! 

Clenching my fists I glanced wildly around the office, my gaze naturally stopping at Scully since she was the only person present; my beautiful, perfect Scully, sitting there behind her desk with a self-satisfied smile on her lips and a dreamy expression in her eyes. She looked good, great actually, beaming with a sort of inner light that I'd somehow never seen on her before. Was that because I'd never taken much notice of her unless she'd been dying of cancer, or because she hadn't had that light until she spent a hot night of kinky sex with a certain one-armed assassin? 

Luckily, the implications of my outburst caught up with me before I made some stupid mistake, pushing me from rage to panic in the blink of an eye. 

My God, when did I grew so possessive of Krycek that I was ready to erase the trust and friendship I shared with Scully because of one completely unexcusable fit of jealousy? What was wrong with me? What had the bastard done? 

Horrified at myself, I swore solemnly never again to let my emotions take hold of me, especially if the emotions were in any way whatsoever connected to Krycek. 

No more fury that made me putty in his hands since it was so predictable; no more jealousy with its potential to destroy my partnership with Dana; and most importantly - no more lust. 

None at all. 

And I wasn't sporting an erection, damn it! 

Sticking strictly to my resolution, I greeted Skinner politely instead of punching him when, a couple of hours later, I saw him on the corridor, smiling of all things, to some agent he was talking to. 

After all, the fact that I'd never seen the man smile before didn't mean that he'd suddenly started to get laid regularly, by a lover so skilful and persuasive that the AD was ready to do anything for him, even sign one of his stray agents out of a mental hospital. 

Yep, I didn't punch him, although I do admit that the knuckles of my right hand were a bit sore for the next couple of days after I tried to smash the tiles on the bathroom wall with my fist. Still, nobody can prove that smashing tiles wasn't simply my way of checking whether the walls in the Hoover building were strong enough. 

Thus having got rid of jealousy, I started to work on fury and lust, achieving some very promising results. 

During the next two weeks, for example, I didn't get angry once, concentrating instead on solving as many cases as I could. I even found a new informant, a very mysterious guy who possessed much more accurate data than any of my previous contacts. Thanks to him, I not only got closer to the truth than I'd ever been, but I also didn't have time to sit in my apartment and long for... well, for anything. 

If I ever got turned on, I simply put one of my videos in the VCR and jerked off to it, carefully ignoring whatever dark fantasies my twisted brain came up with. 

Unfortunately, you can only be lucky for so long, and my winning streak was to end on one cold and stormy night. 

I was sitting in my apartment, pondering on the newest bit of information from my aforementioned source, when I heard the soft click of the front door closing - my only warning that Krycek was back in town. 

I looked up and there he was, in his usual bad boy gear, arrogantly dripping on the floor of my living room. 

Needless to say, all the emotions I had managed to keep bottled for two whole weeks instantly burst out, nearly tearing me apart in the process. All I was able to register for the next few minutes was a blur of movement and when conscious thought returned to me, I found myself straddling him, much as I'd done during our previous encounter, the only difference being that I wasn't choking him this time but clutching on his lapels. 

Surprisingly enough, my deathgrip on Krycek's leather jacket seemed to work better than a strangulation attempt as far as intimidation techniques were concerned, because this time Alex was actually squirming under me, as if he was trying to get away. 

It was only after I noticed the strange, muffled sounds he was making that I realised the bastard was in fact having a severe laughing fit, not a panic attack as I thought at first. After that revelation, it was easy to establish what the reason for his unexpected good humour was - myself, or rather the hysterical nonsense steadily coming from my mouth as I yelled at him for his alleged affair with Skinner, Scully, Spender and whoever else I could think of. 

The instant the complete assessment of the situation registered, I did the only thing I could under the circumstances - I shut up and fled as far away from him as the limited capacity of my living room would allow, praying that he didn't notice the shamed blush I could feel burning on my cheeks and neck. Even my ears must have been crimson, I just knew. 

On the other hand, the situation had the unexpected merit of reducing Krycek to a helpless puddle, howling and gasping for breath, with tears streaming from his tightly shut eyes. I knew that it was my chance to throw him out, since he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight in the state he was, but I simply couldn't make myself crawl out of the shadows I was hiding in to face him. Actually, I wasn't particularly fond of going out of my corner at all. Ever. 

So I settled for watching him slowly getting grip on himself, hoping that he would leave of his own volition. His job here was done after all, I was utterly humiliated and nothing he could possibly do could make me feel any worse. Well, nothing but Krycek trying to coax me out of my hiding place as if I was a skittish animal, which was apparently what he intended to do, creeping towards me like that. 

"My, Mulder, I never knew you cared so much about Scully's sex-life." he purred once he had approached my post. "But then, I always knew there was no way for me to ever compete with what you two have. Your concern for Skinner, however, really makes me jealous. I think I'll kill him again just to feel better. And this time, I just might not revive him." 

For a long moment I just stared at him in complete disbelief. Did he really intend to conveniently overlook the fact that I was jealous of HIM and not of his supposed lovers? Hell, if he did, who was I to argue!? I was more than willing to forget about the gaping logic holes in the explanation of my outburst that he was proposing, especially since, thoughtful guy that he was, Krycek made sure to drown any possible opposition in a wave of my well-known fury. 

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted, lunging at him again. "It was you! Fuck, I knew those lashes looked familiar! You killed Skinner! Wait, you said you could do it again?! You're not blackmailing him, are you?!" 

"As a matter of fact, I am." Krycek groaned from underneath me, wiping away the blood that had started to drip from his mouth after a particularly vicious punch. 

I hit him again for good measure, and then, knowing our game when I saw it, I gladly slipped into the role of his master, too shaken up by the evening's events to remember I'd sworn never to do that again. 

"That's enough. Go to the bedroom and get out of these wet clothes." I ordered, thrilled by the addictive sense of power his instant compliance caused. "Oh, and Alex, you're gonna stay for the whole night this time." 

Krycek paused and turned to look at me after the last comment, visibly hesitating. 

I met his gaze steadily, wordlessly letting him know I was adamant in that aspect and challenging him to disagree. 

Sure enough, my unwavering posture produced the desired effect and soon his resistance ebbed away, leaving only silent acceptance. He nodded and disappeared in the bedroom, making me feel like the king of the world just because I had managed to bend him to my will yet again. 

God, the power games he was letting me play with him certainly were intoxicating. I could hardly wait to see what else was on the menu for tonight. 

I stood up and went to the bathroom for some water and a towel, which I knew we'd soon need, and then I finally headed for the bedroom, unable to test my impatience any further. 

When I entered, Krycek was in the act of putting away the garbage I had managed to accumulate on the bed since his last visit, his still fully clothed body moving with the graceful precision of a wild cat. 

I sighed with appreciation at the show he was unconsciously putting on and let my hand drift between my thighs to lazily stroke my waking erection. Hell, we had the whole night; I could come just watching him move if I felt like it. 

Only that I didn't feel like it, not really. I intended to make every little bit of pleasure I'd achieve that night as intense as possible, and that meant I wasn't going to waste even one climax on masturbation. I had enough of that when I was alone, thank you very much. 

Without further hesitation, I peeled myself away from the wall against which I was leaning and went to pull the sensual creature before me into my arms. 

Alex didn't struggle in the slightest, although I could tell he was rather amazed at my sudden act. Once he'd realised what my intentions were, he simply let his head rest on my shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist. 

It felt surprisingly good to just hold him like that, without violence or pain. I could almost forget all the bitter betrayals dividing us when the warmth and sheer presence of his body was filling up my senses. Only the inevitable rise of desire was finally able to destroy the unexpected peace between us, starting our hands roaming all over each other's bodies. 

I decided to undress Krycek myself this time, feeling every bit like a child unpacking its Christmas present as I was slowly peeling away the wet clothes that hid his full glamour from my eyes. 

Every time I uncovered a new patch of skin, I just had to check thoroughly with my lips whether it had changed in the last two weeks, so that by the time I finished Alex was panting and squirming in the most delightful way. 

When he was completely naked, I pushed him down on the bed and impatiently grabbed his bag to retrieve the necessary supplies. 

I was also curious as to what else I might find in its dark recesses, since, judging by his earlier visits, it was where Krycek always carried the handy toys he intended to use. 

The bag didn't disappoint this time either, containing beside lube and condoms a fairly big, round object. 

I took the thing out to examine it by the light of the lamp and then looked at Alex quizzically: "Chocolate sauce? You're shameless, Krycek, you know that?" 

Alex wasn't perturbed by my accusation at all and the sight of his incredible body stretched sinfully on the covers in all its glory soon convinced me that modesty, or even basic decency, was vastly overrated. 

Unable to wait a moment longer, I pulled off my sweats in one movement and charged to the bed, wielding the plastic bottle like a weapon. 

If the fierceness of my attack didn't scare Krycek, the devious gleam in my eye certainly did the job, because his eyes suddenly widened a bit and he twitched slightly as if he wanted to hide under the covers, if I hadn't been fast enough to prevent it. 

Kneeling on the bed beside him, I feasted my eyes on the beautiful offering laid out so enticingly, my unfailing memory busily prompting me with all kinds of interesting places from which I could lick off the sauce in a way guaranteed to make Krycek lose his mind. 

I started with one of the most surprising erogenous zones my conscientious inspection from two weeks earlier had uncovered; that is, from the patch of soft skin on the inner side of Alex's left leg, right above the ankle. 

I squeezed some of the chocolate on the sensitive spot, making sure to coat the whole area with a thick layer of the rather cool sauce, and proceeded to teasingly lap at the sweet cream with my hot tongue. 

Mhm, the taste was heavenly but what really made it the best meal of my life was the additional sound effects my licking caused. Who could ever have suspected Krycek would be that oral? There I was, suckling on his ankle, while he was writhing and moaning as if it was at least his cock that was being stimulated. 

Encouraged by my success, I moved on to the next of Alex's sweet spots, determined to hit them all before I lost the ability to think clearly, something I knew was inevitable. I was even careful enough to avoid looking at him now, knowing what devastating effect the sight of Alex in the throes of passion had on me. 

When I finally got to his cock, I expected to have to battle with my inner self for the chance to continue with my bold project. To my utter surprise, however, no protests were voiced, and I took that as an invitation to torment Krycek in the most cruel way I could think of. 

I lay my head on his thigh and started to squeeze the sauce on the tip of his straining erection, watching with fascination the heavy drops of shiny chocolate run down his sensitized skin to pool at the base and then leak further down, over the tightly drawn balls, into the crease between his buttocks, until they finally reached the bed. 

Alex was going crazy under me, trying very hard to rub himself against anything he could reach, moaning and panting with total abandon. 

When his cock was thoroughly coated with chocolate, I finally gave in to the temptation and sucked greedily on the sweet column, savouring the power rush that holding another man's dick in my mouth was giving me. He was so completely in my control now that I was practically able to make him do or say anything at all. That is, if he was influenced half as strongly as I'd been when he'd been doing the same to me; and judging by the unmistakable sounds of appreciation he was making, I was repeating his technique from three weeks earlier quite accurately. 

The silky, musky reality of blowing a guy was getting me addicted pretty damn fast, beating nibbling on sunflower seeds hands down. Still, when Krycek's moans reached the crescendo, and the cock in my mouth suddenly seemed to grow even thicker, I panicked and moved away, feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of what I'd barely avoided. 

"You bastard!" 

I would have smiled at the soul-deep anguish in Krycek's yell, but suddenly the world made an unexpected turn and before I knew what was going on, I was lying on my back with Krycek hovering above me with such rage and wildness in his eyes that for a terrifying and indescribably sweet moment I thought I was going to die from the hand of the too turned-on assassin. 

Not changing his dangerous stance a bit, Krycek reached out for the supplies and just as I overcame the momentary paralysis his sudden attack had caused, his clever fingers closed around my so far neglected cock, sending jolts of electric pleasure throughout my body and efficiently pinning me down again. Yet, giving me a hand-job apparently wasn't what Krycek had in mind, because I soon felt a condom being spread over my throbbing erection, and then drops of lube running down my coated shaft, mirroring the torture through which I'd put Krycek mere minutes earlier. 

// Oh God! Please don't let it be revenge!// I thought in panic, certain I could never take what I had had no problem whatsoever with dishing out. 

Fortunately, my earlier manoeuvres had left Krycek much too needy for teasing of any kind, and before my latest thought was even finished, something hot and unbearably tight started to suck in my aching hard-on. I forced my eyes to focus on the source of the delightful sensation, but instantly regretted my curiosity as the sight that welcomed me pushed me right to the edge of orgasm: Krycek was kneeling over my hips, carefully guiding my cock inside himself as he was slowly sinking down. 

I think I must have made some desperate sound, which is only to be expected of a man suddenly thrown into his most primal sexual fantasy, because Krycek's feverishly glittering eyes locked with mine just when the warm weight finally settled on my groin. 

Holding the stare, Krycek started softly rotating his hips, until the sensations caused by the delicate squirming eventually broke his concentration and made him close his eyes and moan in ecstasy. 

Enchanted by the image before me, I struggled to lift my hands and rest them on Krycek's hips, which wasn't so easy since somewhere along the way the air had grown so dense it started to resemble thick liquid rather than gas. I managed it, though, and my fingers soon began to lovingly caress the smooth skin of the man I was now sure was a seducer from hell with easy access to my deepest desires. 

By this time Alex must have found just the perfect spot, because his ass started to spasm around my tingling cock with his every move and his soft moans turned into a low, breathless, incredibly erotic sound, resembling mewling more than any human tone I've ever heard. 

Pleased by the realisation that he was even closer than I was, I started to stroke his velvety skin, moving my hands down from his hipbones to his thighs, where I spent a few moments fascinated by the increasingly erratic tensing of the powerful muscles that accompanied his every move, then up again on his chest, rubbing the fine drops of sweat into his skin, until my wandering fingers brushed against a tight nipple, which made Alex throw his head back and cry out at the unbearably sweet sensation. 

Inspired by this reaction, I reached for the chocolate sauce lying forgotten next to me and squeezed a healthy dollop on the sensitive little bud. Then I grabbed Alex's hips once again and lifted myself off the bed to lick off the smudge of chocolate now decorating Alex's smooth chest. 

My death-grip on his hips moved Alex forward obviously hitting him just right because he wailed, arching his trembling body so that the chocolate-coated nipple was now pushed right into my face. 

I suckled on it greedily, using first my lips and then my teeth and tongue to torment the extremely sensitive bud, until Krycek's ever shorter and more jumpy undulations ceased completely as he finally reached the peak. 

I fell heavily on the bed, quenching the violent protest of my lower back at the exercise I'd been putting it through, and watched entranced the hottest porno I could ever hope to see. 

Krycek's body went rigid over me, his back arched, skin flushed. As his muscles flexed, the hot, silky sheath of his ass squeezed my swollen cock almost painfully hard, only to loosen and tighten again in concentric ripples moving swiftly up and down my cock over and over again until I was panting with the agonising pleasure of that erotic massage. 

Through the red mist of my quickly coming orgasm I saw the white globs of Alex's semen spurting out of his straining cock to land in a warm flood over my chest, and then I was coming too, hot spikes of ecstasy fusing with the pain still radiating from the area around the small of my back and spearing every nerve in my suddenly too tight body. I sobbed Krycek's name and finally surrendered to the onslaught of sensation, letting the heat wave swallow me whole. 

All I felt afterwards was a pleasant heaviness of my whole body and slight regret that I wouldn't get to fuck Krycek again that night the way I had intended to. The feeling was much too weak to fight off sleepiness, though, so I was out like a light in three seconds flat. 

  
Archived: May 05, 2001 


End file.
